


Le Petit Chose

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Friendship, JjongD, Slice of Life, attempt at friendship, lana forgive me ma darling, random convo, shameless self-insert
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Lawan bicaraku menunjuk kedua lelaki yang tengah bercakap di dekat dinding kaca dengan dagunya. Yang satu sedang tergelak heboh sementara satunya lagi tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya.  Oh, dua orang itu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lana ma bubz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lana+ma+bubz).



> Kim Jonghyun, Kim Kibum dan Lana adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan tentunya aku juga milik diriku sendiri :")
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan mungkin sebagian besar mengandung kegilaan yang tidak tersalurkan.  
> Sorry for being shameless.

“Aku akan mati muda jika mengencaninya.”

Kupijat pelipisku perlahan. Gila, badanku sudah rontok dan suaraku serak karena berkencan dengan Taemin kemarin. _Seriously man,_ teman-temanku tidak paham mana fantasi dan realita. Mereka tidak paham apakah aku benar-benar menyukai lelaki itu atau sekedar mengaguminya. _Lee Taemin is absolutely rainbow after storm._ Terlihat indah setelah bencana, bukan dalam artian baik sih.

Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk berhubungan dengannya untuk hal yang serius. _Party hard, okay? But not for live happily ever after._ Aku bukan _baby sitter_ yang baik disamping aku menyadari _dark triad personality-_ nya. Menarik untuk mengamatinya melihat orang-orang tunduk di bawah pesonanya, namun aku menolak menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka. Aku memang berpura-pura tunduk, tapi aku juga tahu batasanku ada di mana.

“ _But he’s fantastic though._ Ia benar-benar menekanku sampai titik ‘Baiklah, terserah kau saja’ gila, kan? ” Aku menghela napas sebelum menyesap _iced Americano-_ ku yang tinggal separuh. “Bukan tipe yang bisa kuajak berbincang sampai bodoh juga sih. Dia menekankan doktrin, bukan pendapat. Rasanya malah seperti debat kusir.”

“Lalu?”

“Apanya yang lalu?”

“Sampai kapan Kakak mau diam saja.”

“Diam bagaimana, Na?”

Lawan bicaraku menunjuk kedua lelaki yang tengah bercakap di dekat dinding kaca dengan dagunya. Yang satu sedang tergelak heboh sementara satunya lagi tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya.  Oh, dua orang itu.

“Mereka _nganggur_ kok, dan kurasa masih doyan perempuan.” Lana mengaduk kopinya sambil bertopang dagu. “Atau mau kuserobot dua-duanya? Peganganku pada Jinki mulai goyah, nih.”

Aku mendecak. Obrolanku dengan Lana selama beberapa hari ini memang menyangkut kedua lelaki itu. Kim Kibum yang biasanya bertengger di belakang konter _Coffee shop_ ini untuk meracik kopi dan Kim Jonghyun si DJ acara radio tengah malam yang suaranya sering membuat kami tersipu-sipu.

“Eh, tapi Minho bagaimana?”

“ _Shut up, Na!_ Taemin dan Minho sama-sama Pangeran yang dilihat _little mermaid._ ”

“ _So?_ Kakak mau bohong sampai kapan?”

“Aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh di depan mereka.”

“Bukannya kita memang niat akan _ngobrol_ sampai _bego_ dengan mereka?”

Kutekan wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sumpah aku stres. Dorongan untuk terlihat sempurna selalu meletup-letup disamping keinginan untuk mengobrol banyak hal dengan mereka. Baiklah, ini akan terdengar _creepy_ tapi kami cukup sering mendengar mereka mengobrol dan jika didengar maka mereka bukan tipe-tipe lelaki yang hanya membahas tentang ‘hal lelaki’. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu kami mendengar mereka membahas tentang kesetaraan _gender_ dan ibu Presiden. Jarang kan ada yang mau membahas hal seperti itu.

“Kira-kira akan terlihat _creepy_ tidak ya?”

“Bukannya kakak sering mengirim sms ke radio Jonghyun. Ya asumsiku sih Jonghyun tidak akan merasa aneh jika bertemu dengan pendengarnya.”

“Menurutmu begitu?”

“Kak, sumpah kau lucu deh.” Aku nyaris menjerit ketika Lana menjepit hidungku. “Biasanya kita suka marah-marah tak jelas di tempat ini sebelum sadar ada dua orang itu. Kenapa harus takut sih untuk mulai?”

“Memangnya mereka sadar jika kita ‘gadis-gadis ricuh’?”

“Toh kita ricuh bukan untuk bergosip, apa salahnya?”

“Jangan membuatku makin tegang, Na. Kakiku terasa seperti jeli nih.”

“Aku juga. Ayolah, kak.”

“Besok saja.”

“Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali?”

Aku mendongak sambil mencengkeram perutku. “Kenapa tidak kau saja sih? Perutku sebentar lagi kram nih.”

“Kan kakak yang dekat dengan DJ Kim. Ih aku mana kenal.”

_Sialan!_

Aku menghela napas sebelum beranjak dari meja, disusul Lana yang mengekor. Jarak dua meja dari tempat kami ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Harusnya mereka duduk di luar atau dimana sajalah yang lebih jauh.

“ _Jeogiyo,_ ” Kurasa oksigen sudah menggumpal di tenggorokanku ketika kedua lelaki itu menatapku. “D. . DJ Kim?”

“Ya?” _Sial, sial, sial, jangan menatapku begitu!_ ”Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

“Aku pendengar K.” _Sial, Lana! Jangan meremas jaketku begini dong._ “Nggg, aku . . . maksudku kami-”

“Apa kami boleh bergabung?” tembak Lana dengan suara yang terdengar setengah mencicit. “Kakakku ini ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu.”

_Goddamnit! Kenapa menggunakanku sebagai umpan!?_

Jonghyun dan Kibum saling pandang. Sumpah ya, aku tidak mau terdengar atau terlihat seperti _stalker_ yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka. Jika dua detik lagi mereka tidak menjawab maka aku akan kabur dan pindah tempat _hang out_ untuk selama-lamanya.

“Boleh. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Bum?”

Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Kedua lelaki ini menarik kursi kosong di samping mereka dan mempersilakan kami untuk duduk. Ha ha ha, rasanya aku perlu jantung baru. Yang ini sudah tidak kuat.

“Kami tidak menggigit kok.” Aku ingin menghantamkan kepala ke meja ketika mendengar Kibum berkata seperti itu. “Uhm, _well_ kurasa kami kurang cepat nona-nona. Aku dan Jonghyun berencana bergabung dengan kalian karena obrolan kalian selalu terlihat seru sekali di sana.”

“ _Yeah,_ aku jadi merasa malu.” Jonghyun tersenyum sambil menggosok tengkuknya perlahan. “Jadi, boleh aku bertanya apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?”

12.17

28.09.14


End file.
